One or more aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device for efficiently controlling a stacked structure of semiconductor memory chips.
As high integration degree and high performance of semiconductor memory devices have been continuously required, importance of a stacked structure of semiconductor memory chips has increased. In addition, due to the compact stacked structure of such semiconductor memory devices, unwanted interference and heat associated with accessing the device occurs more frequently. Accordingly, there is a need to efficiently control a stacked structure of semiconductor memory chips, to maintain the highly integrated configuration of the semiconductor memory chips, and to reduce interference and excessive heat associated with stacked semiconductor memory chips.